King
A King in Redemption is a character with the title King in its name, and in most cases is defined as a male monarch of a physical Kingdom. Demons with the title of King are also considered kings, though they are not considered royalty or members of a royal family. Several Redemption® cards contain special abilities that refer to kings. Cards that refer to Kings *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Asa’s Good Reign (TP) *Asherah Pole (Ki) *Assyrian Camp (Pi) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (RA2) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (Ki) *Defenestrated! (RA2) *Defenestrated! (RA2) *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Ehud’s Dagger (RA) *Gates of Jerusalem (P) *Gates of Samaria (RA2) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Isaiah (FF2) *Jezebel (RA2) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Asa (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King David (P) *King Elah (Ki) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Joash (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Saul’s Doubt (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *King’s Pomp (TEC) *Large Tree (TP) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *None that Breathed (Ki) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pharaoh’s Throne Room (Pi) *Plague of Blood (Pa) *Pride in the Flesh (Pi) *Promised Land (Pa) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Samuel (RA2) *Sound the Trumpet (Ki) *Taking Naboth’s Vineyard (FF) *The Golden Censer (Wa) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Strong Force (RA) *The Throne of David (RA) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *Valley of Salt (RA2) *Valley of Salt (Ki) *Vengeance of Eternal Fire (Ap) *Zadok (Pi) Kings Good *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Asa (Ki) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (P) *King Solomon (TP) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Melchizedek (RA) Evil *Abimelech (RA2) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Archelaus (Ap) *Archelaus (Di) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Herod the Great (Di) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Basha (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Elah (Ki) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King of Tyrus (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Wa) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Saul (Ki) *King Saul (Wa) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Manasseh (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Shobach (P) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di)